Save me
by Redemption Moon
Summary: It takes a lot to break a person . But it takes just one phrase to break his heart . Songfic . One-shot . AxK . Read and review now ... T_T Bet you that maybe you'd cry ... oooor maybe not. O_o;;.


**Disclaimer :** 'Weiß Kreuz' belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß while 'Save Me' belongs to Remy Zero as part of the Smallville Soundtrack . 

The fic ... is mine . 

Obviously one-shot .

This is the first songfic I've ever posted . Don't chew me ok ? 

And yes , yes ... this song has been around for a long time ... but I stumbled on the mp3 on my p.c. yesterday and I was a little bit angst-inspired at that time . Wrote in the course of about an hour . ( 3 a.m. *LOL*)

_( Is hoping that no one has done the song before ~ in a songfic , I mean )_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Save me 

****

****

****

**_I feel my wings have broken in your hands_**

**_I feel the words unspoken inside_**

**_And will pull you under_**

**_I would give you anything you want oh_**

**_You were all I wanted_**

**_All my dreams have fallen down_**

**_Crawling around_**

His eyes were red from weeping . His arms and legs were bruised and aching already , and he was longing to snuggle in his warm bed , with a fire blazing at the hearth , and his wounds medicated and bandaged . 

He was tired and worn out .

He was alone ... and he was in pain . 

_" I don't need you anymore Ken ." _

So coldly spoken after endless nights of passion ... after all the words of precious endearment . 

_" I don't want to see you again ." _

Not even an explanation . Not even a hint . Only the bitter words so roughly tossed against him .__

_" Please ... don't ... Aya , I love you !"_ His heart bled , just as his wounds were , but Aya didn't care . __

_" That's not enough anymore ... you're not worth it" _The wonderful violet eyes were so brilliant in their cruelty . No love , no emotion marked the depths ...

His world had shattered that night ... amidst the blood and the wounds and pain from the night's mission , Aya had caused the world to fall apart . 

***

The alley was cold and dark . 

He was bleeding terribly , he knew . The target had gotten a lucky shot and he was losing blood fast . His shirt was already soaked with intermingling blood and sweat as he walked with effort through the deserted streets .

For a moment , he was overcome with exhaustion and he laid his head against the wall as he balanced himself with his uninjured arm . 

But he couldn't afford to wait . _He _was coming . And Ken didn't want _him_ to , because he knew that the moment he set eyes on that beautiful face , he would fall in love all over again ... 

He gripped his wounded arm as he struggled through the darkness and the cold . The walls were tainted with blood as he leaned against them for support . 

Before him , a small black kitten emerged from the gloom , eyes glowing , staring . 

A woeful wail echoed through the alley as the tiny creature cried a long , sad yeowl as the wounded stranger fell on the ground , spent .  

**_Somebody save me_**

**_With your own hands_**

**_Break right through me_**

**_Somebody save me_**

I don't care how you do it 

**_Just stay , stay , come on_**

**_I've been waiting for you_**

_All his life , he had never been loved ... _

_All those years were spent alone . With many people ... and yet alone . _

_He had all kinds of friends . He was popular . He was famous ._

_After all , he had become the youngest J-Leaguer ever and he had been one of their best players ... _

_And then he was betrayed , and he had become a member of Weiß and he had borne the cross with the others ._

_But no one really loved him ._

_And then he met him . _

_Aya Fujimiya . _

_The man with the cold violet eyes ._

_For the first time , he had loved and thought that had been loved in return ; though never in public . _

_Aya was ashamed of their relationship . _

_He never wanted anyone to find out about them , but Ken loved him all the same . _

_He always cried himself to sleep after Aya spent all his fury and passion on him , never complaining even when the redhead hurt him in bed ... even when he woke up with his body aching terribly , even if his skin coloured with bruises from his lover's cruel grip . _

_Because all his life ..._

_He had waited for someone to need him ._

_Just for someone to need him . _

I see the world has folded in your heart 

**_I feel the waves crash down inside_**

**_And will pull me under_**

**_I would give you anything you want oh_**

**_You were all I wanted_**

**_All my dreams have fallen down_**

**_Crawling around_**

The night was getting colder ; the wind was picking up pace even in the crowded maze of tall buildings . 

He needed to find a place to rest ... someplace where Aya could never find him . 

_" I love you Aya !"_

_" You're not worth it Ken ... not anymore ." _

_" Please ... don't do this to me ." _His tears had tasted salty on his lips ... and he had ignored the pain his body screamed . 

_" I don't need you Ken . I never did need you ." _

**_Somebody save me_**

**_With your own hands_**

**_Break right through me_**

**_Somebody save me_**

I don't care how you do it Just stay , stay , come on 

**_I've been waiting for you_**

_Would Aya even come for him ? _

He doubted it ... because he had just fooled himself all those months .

Aya never loved him ... Aya didn't even care .

But still ... he couldn't help but hope ... 

Hope that even though he had said those words ... a part of him loved Ken enough to care ... 

**_All my dreams are on the ground_**

**_Crawling around_**

****

But _he_ won't come ... _he _wouldn't because ... Ken wasn't worth it anymore . _He_ had said so himself .

A tide of pain washed cruelly over the brunette , as the first shower of snow wafted down to the earth ... to whitewash all the sin with a blanket of renewal . 

He had always dreamed of being loved ... but love couldn't save him now . 

Only Aya can ... but _his_ love was just a lie .

Love was just a lie . 

For the first time , he fell . The white cross , streaked with blood had weighed him down .[1]

****

**_Somebody save me_**

**_With your own hands_**

Break right through me 

**_Somebody save me_**

**_I don't care how you do it_**

Just stay , stay 

**_I'll make this whole world shine for you_**

**_Just stay , stay , come on_**

**_I'm still waiting for you_**

****

He was growing numb . 

He no longer felt the pain , nor the cold , only the darkness enveloping him with welcoming arms . 

The snow tasted good on his lips as his grey eyes dimmed .

He would wait for Aya ... even if _he_ didn't come , he would wait for _him_ . 

The glowing amber eyes grew neared as the creature approached him slowly , as if sensing a kin spirit . 

" Hello cat ." He stroked the sleek coat as he attempted a feeble smile , perspiration trickling down his temple despite the chill wind . 

There was no reply , only the rough tongue licking his pale skin . 

The snowfall was getting heaver . He needed to find shelter at once before he froze to death , unprotected . 

He didn't want to die like that ... he didn't want to die helpless , because all his life , he always managed to fight back – even when it could cost him his life ...

... but could fight _him_ ?

No , he didn't even try to rouse the cold bastard's senses . He only ran , escaped from those bitter eyes and the expressionless mask . 

He tried to stagger to his feet , but in vain . His strength failed him and he fell to the ground heavily .

He laid his head against the wall , spent , as the cat rubbed against him gently , getting itself soaked in crimson blood .

" St ... stay , cat . Please ... don't ... leave me ." 

" Meowr ?" Intelligent amber orbs trained at him as feline lips seemed to smile in sympathy as the tiny form stroked tenderly against him .

Hot tears had already formed in his eyes . Even if the pain in his body was gone , even if he could no longer feel the hurt , his heart was shattered into thousands of pieces and he knew , he just knew that he was never going to love again ... not in this lifetime , not in the next .

It took all his might to nudge the small body onto his chest as he stroked the frail form with his bloody hand .

And sleep was taking over him , welcome sleep had come at last .

He closed his eyes gently as his arm fell on the frail creature heavily . 

He would wait for Aya ... even if he didn't come . 

† † †

" The body of a young boy was found in a deserted alleyway at the outskirts of the city with a gunshot wound in the arm . Apparently , the boy of about eighteen years old had bled to death even as a thick blanket of snow covered him ."

_" Strangely enough , a small cat was found with him , covered with blood and yet very much alive . Apparently , the young boy had saved the little creature from meeting a similar death . The identity of the  young boy is yet to be determined ; but authorities say that he might be part of a known group that .... " _

There he was , curled under the crimson snow , his forehead creased in eternal pain , and yet his blue lips turned in a small private smile as his hands cupped the small body of the kitten protectively , till the end , he had protected the innocent , even if the cross he was carrying was dragging him down ...

He had died helplessly ...

... and yet , he had died waiting ...

for Aya ...

... who had not ... come ... 

**_" You're not worth it Ken ... not anymore ."_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

† † †

[1] White crosses and crosses in general are referred to figuratively .

Sad ne ? 

Yes ... *nods to self* I'm a little bit proud of this fic . 

I'll shut myself up in my room now . 

_Review please ._

*weeps*


End file.
